pesadillas y flashbacks - después de sinsajo
by DANIELA123
Summary: Katniss despierta después de una pesadilla, pero no encuentra a Peeta a su lado, el lucha con sus propios flashbacks en el piso de abajo... ¿como terminara la noche? / continuación de historia
1. Chapter 1

ACONTECIMIENTOS DESPUÉS DE SINSAJO.

"Esto es solo una pequeña idea de las muchas que tengo en mi cabeza, es mi primer fic de los juegos del hambre, espero lo disfruten "

"Los personajes y trama le pertenecen a la fabulosa SUZANNE COLLINS"

P.O.V KATNISS

Me desperté a las 2:34 a.m como era de costumbre a causa de una pesadilla; no me sorprende que esta se tratara de muertes, guerra, Snow, Coin, Prim… Me duele tan solo pensar que ya no está a mi lado, como antes.

Eso me recuerda la causa de mi pesadilla, la habitación esta oscura y palpo el otro extremo de la cama solo para sentir las sabanas. Me levanto más rápido de lo que pensé y fue en busca de la única persona capaz de mantener mis pesadillas lejos.

La casa al igual que la habitación está completamente oscura (como cualquier casa debería de estar pasadas las 2 de la mañana), baje las escaleras a la cocina, "sé que él debe estar por acá".

Enciendo el bombillo de la cocina esperando verlo ya sea dormido o de pie mirando una aburrida pared o sujetándose de una silla para no ser consumido por los flashbacks; no es un secreto para nadie que Peeta los tiene, "todo gracias a mi", lo que más me duele es verlo así sufriendo, creo que ya he visto a muchas personas sufrir por mi culpa, ya no sucederá más.

Seguí caminando por la casa con la única de intención de encontrarlo, encendí cada lámpara y abrí cada puerta INCLUSO la de la habitación de Prim, Solo quiero encontrarlo. AHORA…

Como si fuera magia, escuche algún objeto de vidrio estrellarse contra el suelo, corro a la sala de nuevo, solo para encontrar un vaso hecho pedazos, un chorrillo de sangre y al dueño de la sangre arrodillado en una esquina.

-Peeta – susurro, acercándome a él.

-Perdón por despertarte – responde el, sin alzar aun la mirada del vaso roto.

No me despertaste, las pesadillas me despertaron - trato de sonreír, para apaciguar un poco la situación, me sigo acercando a él MUY lentamente – Peeta necesito que me mires.

No hay respuesta, mi corazón late tan fuerte que creo que va a traspasar la carne; pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, solo quiero que él pueda mirarme a los ojos, que me de esa hermosa sonrisa de siempre y me diga que todo está bien.

Termino de acercarme y me arrodillo junto a él, cojo sus manos cubiertas de sangre y las llevo a mi cintura," que importa la pijama limpia" el todavía no alza la mirada; envuelvo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me recuesto mientras susurro palabras reconfortantes, por un momento creo que lo oigo ahogarse reteniendo las lágrimas, así como yo lo hago en estos momentos. Nos quedamos así un largo tiempo, no sé cuánto y en realidad no importa mientras estemos juntos.

-Katniss, lo siento – oigo apena un susurro, después nos separamos y puedo ver con la poca luz de la lámpara de mesa su rostro, tiene evidencia de haber llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y las ojeras "como las mías" de no haber dormido nada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?, ¿qué paso? – pregunto, tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible.

-Yo… rompí tu vaso – responde aun en un susurro casi inaudible.

Sabes que no me refiero a eso – veo su rostro sin ningún indicio que va a responder, así que decido ponerme de pie e ir por un poco de agua y vendas, no tardo más de 1 minuto en ir por las cosas, y no tardo más de dos en limpiar y vendarle ambas manos. No soporto más el silencio y tampoco la incómoda posición en la que estamos. Me levanto y lo ayudo a levantarse, nos dirigimos a la habitación, y nos sentamos en la cama. Lo miro de nuevo, el mira algún punto muerto en el piso, sé que es bobada preguntar lo que paso, es muy obvio que tuvo un flashback; a él no le gusta compartirlos mucho, así como yo no lo hago con mis sueños, y es mejor así, simplemente nos reconfortamos mutuamente, sobreviviendo a través de nuestro dolor, el pasado es irremediable, ambos lo sabemos muy bien, pero estamos en proceso y saldremos adelante sin importar nada.

-Katniss – mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos y lo miro - ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? – ahora si me mira a los ojos, son tan dulces, pero están llenos de temor, no puedo verlo así.

-Porque tú eres la única persona que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas – respondo sin pensarlo dos veces. Ya no tengo dudas de que él es la única persona a la que puedo amar. Ni tantos años con Gale me hicieron sentir, como lo hace un solo segundo con Peeta.

-Yo. . He intentado matarte, he hecho cosas muy horribles ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? – repite la cuestión, yo tomo su cara entre mis manos y me acerco hasta el punto en que puedo sentir su respiración, lenta y pacífica.

-Tú no has intentado matarte, el capitolio lo ha intentado, no Peeta, el Peeta que conozco nunca haría algo así, NUNCA – tomo un poco de aire y cierro la poca distancia que hay entre nosotros, los besos ya se han convertido en una respuesta para todo. "y me encanta responder así, como sé que a él también, porque me corresponde al instante", al rato nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Eso responde tu pregunta – digo con picardía.

-mmm. creo que no me quedo claro – este juego lo podemos jugar dos, veo la sonrisa en su rostro, no hay nada más hermoso que verlo sonreír, me acerco de nuevo y nos besamos hasta que el aire nos alcance.

-Te amo – sin cámaras, sin espectadores sin nadie alrededor, esa palabra tan peligrosa, la digo con todo el gusto para la única persona que ha estado conmigo en cada situación.

-Te amo, katniss – responde el, seguimos con nuestro juego de los besos "nunca me cansare de ellos", la noche continua sin pesadillas ni flashbacks, todo lo malo se ha ido y poco a poco ambos caemos dormidos.


	2. Diluvio

**Bueno, me inspire para seguir con otro capitulo, gracias a todos los que han leído el fic y a Elsadaniela y a Vero Weasley por sus reviews.**

**"los juegos del hambre le pertenece a la fabulosa Suzanne Collins"**

**Saludos desde Colombia a todos los que leen esto, y bueno disfrute. **

Veo como las gotas de lluvia caen a través de la ventana, no le debería llamar lluvia a esto, sino diluvio, SI, es un gran gran diluvio; observo como toda la villa esta nublada e inundada por el agua.

Me aburro de mirar la ventana y me dirijo a la cocina, tengo hambre, y no seré capaz de esperar a que Peeta regrese de la panadería para buscar algo de comer.

Estoy demasiado aburrida, no me gusta estar sola de noche, con un diluvio y sabiendo que Peeta está afuera. La lluvia es un gran impedimento para llegar temprano a casa; sin nada más que hacer me dirijo a la sala y prendo la T.V, están dando un estúpido programa del capitolio ¡como los detesto! Sin embargo no hay nada más que hacer, me acomodo en el sofá mientras como un poco de pan de esta mañana y bebo chocolate caliente. Al poco tiempo me voy quedando dormida.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Estoy en los 75° juegos del hambre, y estoy corriendo al lado de Finnick, quien lleva cargada a Mags y Peeta quien va adelante, estamos en medio del bosque, y los juegos apenas comenzaron, ya han muerto varios tributos y sé que pronto la muerte también nos estará acechando a nosotros. _

_Peeta va haciendo camino despojando matorrales y arbustos con la espada que le entregue anteriormente, sin embargo hay una parte del bosque que se ve diferente, como si hubiera un ¡CAMPO DE FUERZA! _

_¡PEETA NO! – pera ya es demasiado tarde el campo de fuerza a mandado a volar a Peeta hacia Finnick y Mags y todos han terminado en el piso._

_Corro hacia Peeta, no respira y esta pálido, Finnick intenta revivirlo, yo ruego porque despierte, él tiene que vivir, sin embargo a unos cuantos segundos, suena el cañón, indicando que el tributo masculino del distrito doce ha muer…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Me despierto de un sobresalto, estoy envuelta en lágrimas y sudor, mi cuerpo esta helado, y estoy gritando tan fuerte como sea posible.

KATNISS, KATNISS – oigo que alguien llama mi nombre, y dirijo mi mirada a la puerta, es apenas en este momento que me doy cuenta que me encuentro mi habitación, Peeta entra corriendo y se acerca a mi tan rápido como sus piernas lo permiten.

Cuando llega a mí no lo piensa ni un segundo y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo tembloso, oculto mi cabeza en su pecho mientras, él me dice palabras reconfortantes para que me calme. Poco a poco voy recobrando el aliento.

Tu… est..a..bas …m..uuer..to , est..a…bas m…uer..to – digo todavía templando.

Shh, claro que no, fue solo un sueño, yo estoy aquí, yo soy real – susurra a mi oído…. Nos quedamos abrazados no sé por cuanto tiempo, no había soñado con los juegos desde hace mucho rato, y no quería volver a soñar con eso y MENOS con ese momento.

Peeta y yo nos separamos del abrazo y ahora nos miramos fijamente, esa mirada tan dulce y reconfortante, esa con la que me despierto cada mañana después de una noche de no tener ningún "inconveniente", esa mirada es la que me mantiene firme y me sigue dando esperanza en cada momento de dificultad. Ya no estoy temblando, ni tengo frio. Nos seguimos mirando y mirando y mirando, y como si esto fuera un imán nos acercamos, hasta sentir sus labios en los míos. ESTA, es la prueba suficiente para saber que él es real, Tan real y fuerte como cualquiera de mis pesadillas. Nos separamos por falta de aire, y nos seguimos mirando .No hace falta hablar de lo que soñé así que decido romper el silencio.

¿Hace cuánto llegaste? –con esa simple pregunta él sabe que yo estoy pidiendo más detalles que solamente el tiempo; sigo susurrando, no hace falta hablar en voz alta, cuando la otra persona está a apenas centímetros de ti.

No hace mucho, entre y te vi dormida en el sofá, estabas en una posición muy incómoda y estabas temblando, te traje hasta aquí y te acomode; estaba abajo organizando unas cosas en la cocina hasta que te escuche gritar, subí lo más rápido posible- responde el dándome esa sonrisa a la cual no me puedo resistir, inconscientemente también le sonrió y me vuelvo a recostar en su pecho, al poco tiempo me vuelvo a quedar dormida, mientras él juega con mi cabello y nos hecha una cobija encima, no hace falta hablar más por ahora, solo disfrutar de su compañía en un diluvio como este.


	3. Como en el 13

**BUENO, HE DECIDIDO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS...**

**LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE LE PERTENECEN A LA FABOLUSA SUZANNE COLLINS...**

Estoy encerrada en mi habitación, gritando y golpeando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas; Haymitch y Thom están el piso de abajo, Sae está al otro lado de la puerta impidiendo que salga (por órdenes de Haymitch), y Peeta, pues, él está en la planta baja teniendo uno de los peores Flashback desde que volvió al distrito.

-¡DEJENME SALIR! ¡ABRAN YA ESTA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡HAYMITCH! – sigo gritando y golpeando por mucho rato, desde aquí puedo escuchar como mesas, sillas, platos, vasos, se estrellan contra una pared o caen al piso y se rompen. Al parecer cuando esto termine no tendré nada en que comer o sentarme….

También puedo escuchar a Haymitch y a Thom tratando de tranquilizar a Peeta, aunque trate de disimularlo, puedo sentir en la voz de Haymitch el temor, no es fácil tratar con Peeta en una situación como esta y menos cuando es un flashback referente a su familia; hoy era el cumpleaños de su padre.

-¡SAE-ABRE LA PUERTA! Necesito verlo – esto último salió casi como un susurro, me estaba quedando sin voz de tanto gritar, y las lágrimas ya se hacían presente.

-Katniss, es mejor que te quedes ahí, es por tu seguridad - sae al igual que Haymitch trataba de ocultar el temor en su voz, pero es inútil cuando tienes a alguien destruyendo toda una casa, por culpa de un gobierno que intercalo la mayoría de sus recuerdos para hacerlo destructivo. Para convertirlo en una arma.

-Katniss, ¿me escuchaste? – supongo que al no oír alguna respuesta de mi parte, pensara que me he tirado por la ventana o algo parecido (pensándolo bien, no es mala idea).

-¡SAE DEJAME SALIR! Por favor – estoy llorando, recostada en la puerta, sé que Haymitch me quiere proteger, pero siendo realista creo que estaría más segura estando afuera, intentando hacer algo para que vuelva a ser el Peeta de antes; que aquí muriéndome tanto interna como externamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, solo sigo ahí ahora sentada junto a la puerta, con mi cabeza gacha entre mis piernas, solo escuchando, gritos y daños: algunas veces se quedan en silencio y después algunas otra cosa se rompe, y otra vez silencio. Sae sigue estando afuera, ahora me está diciendo palabras reconfortantes, sin embargo no causan mayor efecto en mí; solo necesito verlo y saber que al igual que las otras veces va a estar bien y vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas, brindándonos confort mutuo y tratando de ser lo más cercano a una pareja normal.

De un momento a otro, la casa queda completamente silenciosa, no se escucha ni un susurro; pego mí oído a la puerta a ver si puedo escuchar algo, no hay respuesta alguna.

Pasan más o menos 5 minutos y la puerta se abre a mi espalda, me corro a un lado, para que la puerta se pueda abrir del todo; veo a un agotado Haymitch, que me da una de sus sonrisas torcidas, ambos sabemos que no es de verdad.

Me pongo de pie y lo miro fijamente, miro detrás del para saber si Sae sigue ahí o Thom, pero el viene solo.

-hola, cielito ¿Cómo te sientes?- Haymitch habla calmado, pero su voz se siente un poco ronca,al igual que la mía, de tanto gritar.

-Sabes que eso no importa. ¿Cómo esta Peeta? – trato de sonar lo más dura posible, pero solo emito susurros.

Haymitch suspira y me intenta agarrar del brazo para que me siente, eso no es bueno. Salgo lo más rápido posible de la habitación y me dirijo a la planta baja, espero encontrarme con Peeta ahí, agotado y necesitando de alguien que este a su lado para abrazarlo, hacerlo sentir amado y hacerle saber que no esta solo.

Sin embargo cuando llego a la cocina, dirijo mi visión a todos los rincones, está hecha un basurero. No hay alguna señal de él.

-Haymitch-me volteo hacia el - ¿Dónde está Peeta? – Estaría chorreando lágrimas, pero ya me quede sin "reservas" .

-Mira cielito, sentémonos para hab...

-¿DONDE ESTA PEETA? – me estoy empezando a desesperar más de lo que estaba, detesto tanto a Haymitch en estos momentos.

-aghh, que impaciente eres. TE DIGO QUE TE SIENTES – parecemos que discutimos, pero ambos estamos estresados, él está agotado y yo preocupada, nada contribuye al momento. Hice lo que dijo, y me senté en el único mueble que había bueno. Haymitch se paró en frente.

-Katniss, Lo que sucedió hoy, fue lo más parecido a la primera vez que te ataco en el 13; el repetía tantas veces el nombre de su padre, como el tuyo, diciendo que tú lo mataste.

-SI, SI Haymitch –le interrumpi, trantando de sonar tan calmada como él; fue inútil - yo sé de los pensamientos acerca de mí, que el capítulo le metió a Peeta, Ve al punto.

-El punto cielito, es que por esos pensamientos no nos podíamos arriesgar a que Peeta te viera y te intentara matar- nos quedamos en silencio, por una parte tenía razón, pero ya me estaba cansando de esta charla, aunque fuera corta.

-Haymitch. ¿Dónde …. Esta …. Peeta?

El simplemente suspira, como si eso fuera una respuesta, me mira y comienza a hablar.

-lo tuvimos que sedar, al parecer se estaba ocasionando más daño propio que lo que nos podía ocasionar a nosotros; aprovechamos un momento en el que se descuidó con la sangre y le inyectamos, bueno Thom lo inyecto.

Me quede helada, ahora miro a un punto muerto entre todo los escombros, esa respuesta era suficiente para saber que se habían llevado a Peeta para el hospital del distrito.

Me levante, y empecé a caminar a la puerta, más lento que de costumbre, mis piernas parecen no responder, así que solo doy pequeños pasos, antes de salir de la casa, me devuelvo a Haymitch.

-¿sabes?, si Peeta estuviera igual que la vez que me ataco al llegar al 13, quizás ustedes dos (refiriéndome a Thom y Haymitch), ya estarían en una camilla, al borde de la muerte, pero aquí estas tu y Thom debe estar por ahí, sano y salvo; a comparación de Peeta que debe estar agonizando del dolor no solo psicológico sino también físicamente, ya que él prefiere herirse a sí mismo, que a los demás.- hago una pausa, respiro hondo – Peeta no volverá a ser el mismo de antes de los juegos, lo sé bien, de hecho creo que después de esto, nadie volverá a ser igual; pero sin embargo nadie Nunca más será una pieza del tablero del capitolio, y Peeta no volverá a ser NUNCA ,JAMAS su arma.

Con eso salgo de mi casa, dejando a Haymitch y dirigiéndome rumbo al hospital.

**N/A: GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA, ABRAZOS A TODOS... :)**


	4. IMPORTANTE

**IMPORTANTE**

HOLA HOLA HOLA! ¿ESTÁN EMOCIONADOS POR EL TRAILER?… AGHH A MI ME DIO DE TODO CUANDO LO VI JIJIJI…

BUENO COMO YA VIERON ESTO NO ES UN CAP, PERO SI ES IMPORTANTE, SE QUE **LES VA A INTERESAR**.

ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESCRIBIR OTRO FIC (CLARO ESTE VA A CONTINUAR), SIN EMBARGO ME GUSTARÍA, QUE ME DEJARAN EN COMENTARIOS O POR MENSAJE, QUE LES GUSTARÍA LEER, ME PUEDEN MANDAR TODAS LAS IDEAS QUE TENGAN… ESO ES LO QUE NECESITO, MUCHAS MUCHAS IDEAS.

BUENO CREO QUE ESO ES TODO, SALUDES Y ABRAZOS A TODOS, Y BUENO QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO :3 :D BYE BYE…


	5. Sala de espera

**HELLO! HELLO! , ¿como estan?, **

**Yo me estoy volviendo loca, con lo del trailer , nunca superare, NUNCA.**

**Bueno, en fin, aquí les dejo otro capi, He decidido integrar un poco mas a Haymitch, espero que lo disfruten. :)**

**COMO LA HE DICHO LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE LE PERTENECEN A LA FABULOSA, SUZANNE COLLINS**

Estoy caminando por el distrito lo más rápido posible, veo a Haymitch muy por detrás de mí, tratando de alcanzarme, quizás quiere que hablemos otra vez, o quizás solo quiere acompañarme; sea lo que sea no es importante; lo que sí es importante en estos momentos es Peeta. Pensar en él, hace que inconscientemente acelere un poco más.

Por fin he llegado al hospital, analizo el lugar y me detengo para fijarme en las únicas dos personas que se encuentran sentadas en la sala. Thom Y Sae; fijo mi atención en ellos, veo como Thom se nota cansado Demasiado diría yo, sus ojos están hinchados y está un poco pálido, tiene un gran cobertor que lo cubre; ahora Sae, mmm bueno la verdad no noto nada raro en ella, solo veo como le susurra a Thom, quien sabe que cosas. Ellos al parecer se dan cuenta de mi presencia y se ponen de pie. No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, simplemente me vuelvo hacia la recepción.

-Disculpa… estoy buscando a Peeta Mellark.- le digo a la joven que esta de turno.

- Oh Si claro, Katniss, digo Señora …. O Señorita Everdeen? - la joven está un poco alterada, además ¿me dijo señora? .

-Solo dime Katniss, nada de formalidades y esas cosas.

-claro , Katniss –Ella desvía la mirada hacia la lista de pacientes y luego me señala el nombre de Peeta- bueno Peeta Mellark, paciente 342 , mmm ingresado hace media hora más o menos, él se encuentra ahora en revisión , no lo puede ver todavía , pero si hay alguna noticia nuestros médicos se lo harán saber- ella me da un intento de sonrisa; yo también le sonrió, para que no se sienta "intimidada" o algo por el estilo, y me retiro a la sala de espera. A ese momento me doy cuenta de que ya también ha llegado Haymitch.

-¿tan rápido fuiste a ver a Peeta? – pregunta el, cruzándose de piernas y extendiendo los brazos.

-Claro que no; si fuera así no estaría con ustedes sino con él; todavía está en revisión. Tendré que esperar a que salgan los médicos.- estoy hablando más calmada de lo que pensé, tomo asiento en la silla al lado de Sae.

-¿y porque estas tan calmada? – otra vez Haymitch, No se cansa de joderme la vida.

- ¿qué quieres que haga, que salga corriendo o que haga un escándalo?, no puedo ver a Peeta todavía, tendré que esperar a que alguna persona llegue y me diga que está bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio solo mirando cómo pasan por el pasillo, enfermos, médicos y enfermeras. Volteo a ver a Thom, no podría describir bien su cara, solo sé que se ve fatal, miro a Sae y ella se coloca de pie, y ayudando a Thom a que se levante.

-Sera mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, Llevare a Thom a su casa; para que descanse un poco; bueno, vendré mañana a ver cómo va Peeta. – con eso nos dejan solos a Haymitch y a mí.

-¿Sabes cielito? enserio me sorprendes, creí que ibas a estar peor – Haymitch coge lugar en donde estaba sentada anteriormente Sae.

- he pasado por muchas cosas Haymitch, han habido peores que esta.

-si lo se- Haymitch suspira y me mira fijamente – Katniss, yo también me preocupo por Peeta, ustedes dos se han convertido en mi familia, y es por eso que lo que hago es para protegerlos… a ambos. - yo alzo la mirada para quedar frente a él.

- no tienes que argumentar nada, yo sé que lo hiciste para protegernos, no te estoy culpando de nada, pues en parte tenías razón en toda la situación.

-¿Cómo que en parte? – Haymitch se ve algo asustado o sorprendido, no logro descifrar muy bien sus gestos, quizás esperaba una respuesta más fuerte.

- ¡sí! te equivocaste en la parte en que dijiste que lo de hoy fue lo más parecido al Peeta que llego al trece después del secuestro.- Haymitch esta pensativo, me vuelve a mirar y justo cuando iba a hablar, llega un médico.

- Tengo noticias sobre el paciente 342, Peeta Mellark.

**N/a: Perdón por dejarlo hasta ahí, jajaja , estén atentos, nos vemos la proxima :)**


	6. Noticias

**Hola de nuevo. wow me sentí mas inspirada con este cap . **

**Espero que les guste y bueno sin mas disfrute leyendo. **

- Tengo noticias sobre el paciente 342, Peeta Mellark.

Haymitch y yo, nos ponemos en pie de inmediato, para quedar de frente al médico; Analizo un poco al hombre, es alto, pelo castaño y ojos grises, en conclusión este hombre, tiene una gran gran gran, similitud con aquel al que no he podido perdonar, aquel responsable de la bomba que causó la muerte de mi pequeño patito, aquel que fue mi mejor amigo y mi fiel compañero de caza… Gale.

Es extraño que se parezca tanto, pero bueno, cosas de la vida; este hombre inspira confianza y por eso sé que no tiene ninguna relación con el que un día fue mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo está el? – pregunta Haymitch sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Bueno…. En primer lugar curamos las lesiones causadas, casi todas las heridas fueron superficiales y sanaran con el paso del tiempo sin ningún problema, y sin causarle dolor alguno, que es lo importante. – El hombre inhala y exhala un par de veces, con la vista, perdida en una serie de papeles en sus manos y continua hablando – Pero… es su pierna por la que deben preocuparse y prestarle más atención en los siguientes días – el medico revisa los papeles, mientras Haymitch y yo esperamos que siga hablando. No me está gustando esto de hablar tanto, y ya se me está acabando mi paciencia, "pues la poca que tengo", solo necesito que sea breve y me diga que puedo ir a ver a Peeta.

- bien, seré breve con ustedes – continua el hombre, y me alegra que pronuncie la palabra breve – No sé exactamente que o cómo fue que ocurrió el incidente; he escuchado un poco de los flashback del joven, sé que en ningún momento serán buenos ya que afectan en gran parte su salud y no solo física… si me permiten la pregunta ¿el paciente, tenía algún objeto corto-punzante en el momento del "accidente"? – el médico me mira primero y después a Haymitch, esperando respuesta. Haymitch frunce un poco el ceño como si estuviera recordando.

- Si tuvo dos cuchillos a su alcance, me acuerdo del momento en el que se hizo daño; pobre muchacho estaba totalmente alterado, su mirada reflejaba más miedo que ira, y supongo que eso es lo obvio cuando tienes una contienda mental con tus recuerdos distorsionados – Haymitch hace una pausa, y me mira fijamente con una expresión de preocupación, hasta ahora me doy de cuenta de que estoy temblando y mis mejillas están húmedas gracias a las lágrimas que he dejado escapar, me limpio un poco el rostro y sigo mirando a Haymitch, en señal para que prosiga – Bueno, fue una situación muy difícil, ya que mientras Thom y yo intentábamos acercárnosle para intentar calmarlo, él se hacía más daño físico, nos detuvimos en seco cuando empezó a cortarse la pierna con el cuchillo de mayor filo; Peeta me a contando que el dolor, es como las esposas que llevaba durante la rebelión, le ayuda a reaccionar en situaciones como esta, pero para ser sincero no me pareció un buen método para la recuperación de la cordura – Haymitch termina, y yo ya ni lucho con contener las lágrimas ya que empezaron a fluir libremente, Haymitch me abraza para tranquilizarme, mientras el doctor tomaba un papel y escribía en breves palabras el relato de Haymitch.

- lo siento mucho cielito, sé que este día ha sido muy duro para ti – susurra Haymitch, yo solo asiento y miro de regreso al hombre quien terminaba de copiar.

- Bien, cuando le demos de alta al señor Mellark le mandaremos una serie de medicamentos y pomadas, que debe de tomar y aplicar en los horarios exactos y con la preparación que les anotare después; estas medicinas le ayudaran tanto al dolor, como al proceso de desinfección y curación del tejido. Ahora sí, eso es todo – el guarda sus apuntes y nos da un papel con el número de la habitación – el paciente aun no despierta de la anestesia que le aplicamos, justo después de que se medió despertara del sedante aplicado anteriormente, siga este pasillo y a mano derecha, sube las escaleras- con eso nos despedimos y Haymitch y yo nos dirigimos a la dirección que nos indicó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegamos a la puerta correspondiente al número del papel, inhalo y exhalo aire antes de girar el picaporte de la puerta, y doy un paso dentro, realizo una revisión del espacio y centro mi mirada en lo único que importa.

Camino lentamente hacia la camilla en donde esta Peeta, observo todos los cables conectados, frascos con muestras de sangre y las vendas, veo muchas vendas; al lado de la camilla hay un bote con muchas de estas cubiertas por la sangre, pero las que tiene Peeta envolviendo sus brazos, pecho y pierna, están casi blancas, se las han acabado de cambiar.

Me sigo acercando a él lentamente; Haymitch quien estaba detrás de mí, ahora se encuentra recostado en el marco de la puerta. Llego a él y paso la mano por su pelo y bajo a su rostro, esta frio, pero sé que está bien, Ya que su respiración es lenta y constante.

-Sabes cielito – Haymitch habla desde la puerta, yo no aparto la mirada de Peeta – Si tienes la razón y yo me equivoque - ¿de qué está hablando Haymitch ahora?, volteo a ver a mi viejo tutor – Peeta nunca volverá a ser el que llego al 13, pudo reaccionar contra nosotros, pero no lo hizo; aun me sigo sorprendiendo de lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser este muchacho – con eso Haymitch voltea y sale de la habitación.

Sin darme cuenta estoy sonriendo, vuelvo mi mirada a Peeta y me recuesto en su pecho, sin hacerle daño, solo para escuchar el latir de su corazón.

**n/a: eso es todo (por ahora), jajaja hasta la proxima. :)**


	7. El despertar

**OTRO CAP. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN. Y SIGAN PENDIENTES. :)**

Sigo recostada no sé por cuanto tiempo, no me quiero despegar de su pecho y dejar de escuchar el latir de su corazón, pero mi cuello ya se está quejando y me tengo que enderezar. Miro a la habitación y me asomo a una ventanita, estoy mirando el atardecer, mmm he pasado como una hora o más recostada en Peeta, volteo a mirarlo, y esto hace que se me forme una sonrisa en los labios; ahora vuelvo a mirar el atardecer y pienso que a Peeta le encantaría verlo también.

-mmm disculpe – volteo a ver a la voz del médico con el que hable anteriormente, el entra a la habitación con una enfermera.

-si ¿qué sucede? – pregunto mientras me acerco a la camilla, y coloco mi mano encima del hombro de Peeta. Estando predispuesta por si lo quieren alejar de mi lado.

- oh no sucede nada, señorita Everdeen, simplemente vamos a cambiar vendas, no es necesario que salga – dice el medio y prosigue a juagar sus manos con desinfectante… yo lo miro un instante y después a su ayudante, "mmm no es necesario que salga, como si pensara irme".

Me siento en la silla de al lado de la camilla y espero a que terminen de cambiar las vendas y realizar diagnósticos o lo que hagan cuando sacan sus libretas a apuntar quien sabe que cosas.

-muy bien, ya terminamos. Señorita Everdeen, ¿piensa quedarse a dormir? – "¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?, por supuesto que si".

- si, claro.- simplemente respondo, el doctor da media vuelta y sale por la puerta con la enfermera.

- mandare a alguien a que te traiga algún cobertor, y quizás algo de comer- y con eso nos vuelve a dejar solos, en la calma de la habitación.

Vuelvo a voltear a la única persona que importa acá, hago una rápida revisión del trabajo con las vendas, ahora volteo a la mesita del lado, y veo un frasco con pastillas y una nota, la recojo y leo "suministrar al paciente, al momento en que despierte". Vuelvo a dejar en la mesita la nota al lado de las pastillas, y giro a la puerta ya que alguien ha tocado suavemente, al abrirla me encuentro con la recepcionista de esta tarde.

-hola de nuevo, Katniss, el doctor me pidió que le trajera esto – dijo entregándome unas mantas y un plato con fruta – si necesita algo por favor háganoslo saber.

-gracias- sonrió un poco y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, me como de apoco la fruta y después dejo el plato encima de una mesa.

A continuación, acerco un poco más la silla a la camilla, me quito las botas, coloco mi mano encima de la de Peeta, le doy un pequeño beso, y después recuesto mi cabeza a la horilla del colchón y me hecho el cobertor encima. Voy cerrando poco a poco los ojos, y al poco tiempo me voy quedando dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOo

Me despierto, pero no sobresaltada; alguien está "peinando" mi cabello, se siente tan bien, que vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Tan solo me tomo dos segundo para reaccionar y recordar en donde estoy y que fue lo que paso.

Me reincorporo de inmediato, y veo a Peeta, tiene los ojos entre abiertos, al parecer se ha acabado de despertar de la anestesia, llevo mi mano hacia su rostro y lo levanto un poco para que quedemos frente a frente.

-¿Katniss? – él dice tan suave mi nombre que apenas logro escucharlo; puedo verle el rostro ya que hay un poco de luz de una pantalla al lado y una lamparilla al lado de la silla.

-Peeta –susurro, el me dedica una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Después se va desvaneciendo poco a poco. Se lo que viene a continuación.

-Katniss, ¿Te he hecho daño?, ¿he dañado a alguien?- esos hermosos ojos azules que hace rato no veía, ahora reflejan vergüenza y miedo.

- claro que no, no tienes por qué preocuparte, has aprendido a controlar tus recuerdos, y….

- Katniss, ¿he herido a alguien? – vuelve a preguntar.

-no has dañado a nadie, pero te has causado muchas heridas tú mismo- al parecer esa respuesta lo relaja, "Peeta prefiere hacerse daño a si mismo que a los demás". Nos quedamos en silencio, no hace falta decir o recordar los hechos de ayer.

Siento como Peeta juega con mi cabello, sus manos están un poco heladas, las cojo entre las mías y le doy un poco de calor. Peeta me mira fijamente, y yo no puedo alejar mi mirada de él. Como si eso fuera un imán me voy acercando a él, lentamente, hasta que siento que nuestros labios se unen, pareciera como si no nos hubiéramos besado en años, nuestro amor y necesidad por el otro es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Detesto el oxígeno, siempre interfiere con estos momentos, Peeta y yo nos separamos, ahora estamos sonriendo ambos.

-Katniss, tengo que preguntar ….

-¿Qué sucede' , ¿hay algo mal? – pongo cara seria, para escuchar sea cual sea su cuestión, estoy preparada.

-Gale me estaba vendando, ¿real o no real? – Peeta se sorprende, cuando me da un ataque de risa, me controlo de apoco, viendo en su rostro confusión, al parecer no es una broma, respiro a fondo para recobrar aire y poder hablar, y me seco unas cuantas lagrimas que he dejado escapar.

-no real, Pero el doctor que te atendió tiene un extraño parentesco con el- sigo teniendo una gran sonrisa, Peeta sonríe y suelta una pequeña risa entendiendo mi ataque anterior.

-ya que me recordaste al doctor, el dejo unas pastillas, necesito que las tomes- digo, mientras cojo las pastillas de la mesita; saco una y se la entregó a Peeta, y después me devuelvo por un vaso con agua; le enderezo un poco la cabeza, hasta que se la trague.

Me siento otra vez en la silla del lado, y paso suavemente mi mano por su rostro.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto después de un rato.

-estoy bien, siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo – nos estamos sonriendo tanto, que parece que mis labios ya no pueden volver a la normalidad, con esa sonrisa vuelvo a recostar mi cabeza, al lado de la suya, y con su mano rodeando la mía. Siento que he vuelto a la vida.


	8. En el hospital

HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, CON OTRO CAP.. " es un poco corto lo se" PERO ME PARECIÓ UN LINDO MOMENTO PARA ESCRIBIR.

BUENO, COMO SIEMPRE DIGO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC,COMENTARIOS, FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, ME SIENTO FELIZ DE ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES...

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.. :D

Ha pasado una semana desde que Peeta se encuentra en este horrible lugar; el hospital es uno de los peores lugares, no tengo que explicar porque, es demasiado obvio.

Yo he estado durmiendo en la habitación con él, diría que es igual al tren pero con la "minúscula" diferencia de que no puedo dormir en la cama con él, las personas llegan más a menudo a jodernos la vida, y que el cada noche se tiene que despertar a tomar una o dos pastillas o aplicar alguna pomada en una herida que se abre sin querer.

Sae nos ha estado trayendo comida (ya me da nauseas la comida del hospital), Haymicht viene a visitar casi todos los días, claro cuando no está borracho o enredado con su negocio de gansos; Tom viene todos los días a dar un reporte de la panadería, ya que Peeta lo encargo a él, mientras se recuperaba.

Creo que no ha pasado mayor cosa desde que el despertó, hemos pasado los días hablando, trabajando en el libro y bueno ya saben ustedes… en nuestros asuntos… no tengo que entrar en detalle ….

El doctor ya no viene tan seguido como hace unos días, desde que yo le asegure que yo podía cambiar las vendas por días y estar pendiente de su medicación todos los días; la verdad me pareció bastante extraño que él estuviera de acuerdo al primer momento en que le ofrecí, cuidar yo misma de Peeta. Eso me hace pensar algo, "Si puedo cuidar perfectamente de Peeta aquí, entonces porque no le han dado de alta, estaría mejor en casa".

-Katniss – Peeta toma mi brazo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- si, ¿hay algo mal? – pido yo, enderezándome quedando de frente a el.

- claro que no, es solo que ….. Estabas viendo un punto muerto en la pared por mucho rato, por poco y creí tenías un flashback – dice el dándome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas… enserio me sorprende que pueda bromear hasta con eso.

- no, solo estaba pensado – me levanto de mi lugar, dándole la espalda para coger un vaso y llenarlo con agua, empiezo a beber.

-pensando ¿en qué? – volteo a verlo y trago, para responder.

- en que, estoy harta de este lugar…

- te puedes ir a tu casa en cualquier momento – responde el rápidamente, yo me quedo en seco y lo miro por un momento.

- no me refería… es decir…. No me voy a ir – perfecto. Ahora se me traba la lengua.

- y ¿Por qué? – insiste el

- por favor Peeta, no podría dejarte en este horrible lugar, necesitas a alguien que esté más pendiente de ti que los médicos. – desvió la mirada, sé que hay rubor en mis mejillas, me estoy ruborizando por cosas muy tontas últimamente.

- gracias, solo quería escuchar eso – responde el, ahora recostado en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo. – ¿sabes? No entiendo porque me tienen todavía aca … - pausa y continua – es decir, ya ha pasado una semana y me siento mejor, la medicina del capitolio es sumamente efectiva, además ya no hay nada más que me puedan curar acá – vuelve a realizar una pequeña pausa, nos miramos fijamente – creo que tendría el mejor cuidado de todos estando en casa.

Dejo el vaso con agua a medio beber encima de la mesa y regreso a la silla junto a él, hago pequeños círculos por su cabellera mientras él me mira esperando a que diga algo, claro sin afanarme.

-Yo … estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo hace un rato – dejo mi mano quieta en su pelo y me acerco , le doy un beso rápido y me levanto, voy de camino a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunta el algo intrigado por mi repentino cambio.

-necesito hablar con alguien- abro la puerta y volteo a verlo de nuevo – ya es hora de salir de este lugar – sonrió y cierro la puerta tras de mi.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BYE BYE !


	9. Afirmación

HOLA, HELLO, CIAO ... etc etc

¿COMO ESTÁN? EMOCIONADOS? FALTA MENOS DE UN MES PARA EL ESTRENO QUE EMOCIÓN.

QUE LES PARECIERON LOS TV SPOT? . OMG , LO JURO MIS OJOS SE AGUARON CUANDO VI A PEETA Y A KATNISS LLORAR.. AHHHH CREO QUE VOY A MORIR EN EL CINE... ( BUENO YA...ME CALMO) JAJAJA ESPERO QUE ESTÉN TAN EMOCIONADOS COMO YO.

NO VEO LA HORA QUE LLEGUE :D :D :D

en fin... PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD ME TIENE CON MUCHAS COSAS. PERO HE AQUI HE VUELTO. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. Y SIN MAS DISFRUTE.

He salido de la habitación de Peeta, con dirección a la recepción. Cuando llego me encuentro con la chica que nos atiende desde que estamos acá.

-Katniss, es un agrado verte – saluda ella con una sonrisa, desde que me he quedado con Peeta, ella se ha atrevido a hablar más, y a demostrar confianza - ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Si , de hecho estoy buscando al doctor mmmm ¿Cómo se llama? – es increíble que todavía no sepa el nombre de ese señor. De hecho ni me se el nombre de la chica con la que estoy hablando. ( Es gracioso ya que hemos estado hablando siempre que nos vemos).

-Charl – dice ella sacándome de mis pensamientos – ese es el nombre del doctor que a estado pendiente del proceso de Peeta. Y por cierto mi nombre es Juliane – dice ella dándome una gran sonrisa, es como si esta chica pudiera leer la mente.

- gracias Juliane, por todo. Un gusto conocerte – le sonriso y desvio mi mirada hacia el pasillo, el doctor viene leyendo unos papeles, parecen exámenes… en fin no es de mucha importancia lo que lea. Me despido de Juliane y me dirijo a Charl.

-Katniss que gusto verte, fuera de la habitación del paciente ¿Cómo está el? Hace ya un rato que no voy en su revisión – dice el guardando todos sus papeles y dirigiéndome a una sillas cercanas.

- bueno, de eso venía a hablar con usted

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo mal? – pregunta el poniéndose alerta.

- no, de hecho todo está muy bien - ¿Cómo decirle a este hombre que ya nos queremos ir de este lugar? – pienso que todos hemos notado una gran mejoría en lo que compete a la salud de Peeta, asi que venía hablar con usted a ver si es posible….

- que le dé, de alta hoy mismo – termina el.

- bueno si - ¿Qué más puedo decir?

- a eso mismo iba yo en este momento, he leído todo los informes diarios del paciente y ciertamente veo una gran mejoría.

- así que….? ¿Podemos salir de acá hoy mismo? – pregunto yo, esperando la respuesta más concreta.

- ya mismo

No sé cómo expresar en palabras lo que sentí en ese momento, fue como si me hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo… mire al doctor que me miraba más sonriente de lo normal, al parecer he puesto una cara estúpida. Trato de volver a la seriedad y me dirijo a él.

-muchas gracias doctor charl. – con eso me levanto y voy casi corriendo a la habitación de Peeta.

Al entrar veo que el con la ayuda de Juliane están recogiendo medicamentos y toallas y metiéndolas ordenadamente en una bolsa.

-Katniss; Juliane dice que podemos salir de acá, ya mismo. ¿Qué te parece? – dice Peeta, mientras sigue guardando cosas.

- sí, es muy buena noticia, la mejor – respondo yo, pero la verdad parece que no fuera tan buena; esperaba ser yo la que le diera la noticia; pero cierta persona se me adelanto; miro a Juliane concentrada en su labor de escoger medicamentos y después miro a Peeta, quien ya ha dejado su labor en alto. El me mira un poco preocupado.

- Juliane ¿nos podrías dejar solos un momento? – Pide el amablemente, la chica asiente y sale de la habitación.

- Katniss. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estas feliz? – me dirijo a él y me acerco hasta quedar sentada en la camilla al lado de el.

- claro que estoy feliz, por fin se ha hecho realidad lo que tanto he soñado desde que estamos acá. – recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro mientras siento como el me abraza por la cintura y apoya el mentón sobre mi cabellera.

- tranquila Katniss, también quería que fueras tu quien me diera la noticia – me endurezco a mirarlo ¿habrá alguien más en este mundo que me conozca tan bien como él? – no sabes cómo te ves de hermosa cuando estas confundida.

Me pongo de pie en ese mismo instante y miro a Peeta con la mayor seriedad del mundo, detesto. Detesto. Detesto tanto que me haga sonrojar con cosas tan "insignificantes", mantengo mí mirada fija en la suya; él se empieza a reír. Al parecer mi intento de seriedad no funciono, ya que sonrió por el simple hecho de verlo tan feliz.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Señor Mellark? – pregunto yo, con aire juguetón.

- No lo sé, señorita Everdeen, puede ser la confusión que causaron mis palabras a su persona – responde el siguiendo el juego.

- pues le tengo que afirmar señor Mellark que ya no me siento confundida – me voy a cercando a él, lentamente hasta que ya estamos a escasos centímetros; siento de nuevo como me toma por la cintura, mientras yo lo abrazo por el cuello.

- yo tampoco me siento confundido, por nada – susurra lo último, y unimos nuestros labios, reafirmando y avivando todo lo que sentimos.

Y FINNNNNNNN ... DEL CAPITULO. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES, Y BUENO ESPERO, ESPERO SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO MAS PRONTO. :D Good Bye


	10. He vuelto

HOLA A TODOS….

¿COMO ESTAN? EMOCIONADOS POR SINSAJO? YA LA FUERON A VER?

YO LA IRE A VER EL DOMINGO. AHHH NECESITO QUE SEA DOMINGO YA .. :)

BUENO SOLO QUERIA HACERME PRESENTE, COMENTARLES QUE NO HE ABANDONADO EL FIC, PRONTO SUBIRE EL OTRO CAP, ES SOLO QUE ESTOY EN FINALES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO Y BUENO APARTE DE ESO EL COMPU SE ME DAÑO POR DOS HORRIBLES SEMANAS. ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN Y ME TENGAN PACIENCIA…

CREO QUE ESO ES TODO… MUCHOS SALUDOS A TODOS. Y ESPERO SIGAN PENDIENTES. GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FIC…

HASTA PRONTO … :D :D


	11. Dia normal

HOLA! POR FIN , PERDON TANTA DEMORA, PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO :D

FELIZ E INSPIRADA CON SINSAJO PARTE I, ESTOY DE VUELTA CON LA CONTINUACIÓN, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO, Y BUENO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTE TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIÉNDOLO.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Peeta y yo salimos del hospital, no ha pasado nada interesante o preocupante desde entonces…

Peeta se ha estado recuperando a su tiempo, por las noches se levanta siempre a tomar agua y a estirar la pierna, aunque él no lo admita yo sé que todavía le duele un poco, pero no es grave, el doctor nos explicó que todo es un proceso y que pronto sanara.

Mis pesadillas siguen ahí, son pocas las noches que las tengo, pero no son mayor cosa, siempre y cuando pueda sentir los brazos de Peeta alrededor de mi cintura, mientras me susurra frases para tranquilizarme…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Katniss , ¿estas ahí? – alguien llama desde la cocina, estoy apenas despertando.

- si, ya voy Sae – digo en voz alta, miro el lado de la cama que le corresponde a Peeta, está vacío, debió irse temprano a la panadería.

El me rogo días antes, porque le dejara salir a trabajar, estaba desesperado, ahora me doy cuenta más que nunca, el efecto que causa en él no poder hornear; es demasiado persistente.

Tomo un baño rápido, y bajo al encuentro de Sae quien ya tenía todo preparado en la mesa.

-gracias, se ve delicioso – digo, tomando asiento y mordiendo un pedazo del exquisito pan.

- no tienes que agradecer, yo solo hice la mesa, Peeta ha dejado todo preparado – respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras envolvía varios panes y los metía a su cesta – tengo que volver, nos vemos a la cena.

- Sí, claro – respondo y termino mi desayuno lentamente, ¿Qué afán hay?

Después de eso, decido salir y visitar a Haymitch, debo de estar muy aburrida como para visitarlo… Entro a su casa y como cosa rara parece que hubiera pasado un huracán por el lugar.

-HAYMITCH- entro a la cocina y lo busco por todo el lugar, vuelvo a llamarlo y recorro la planta alta. Sin éxito alguno, ha debido salir quien sabe a dónde. Vuelvo a la salida y me dispongo a ir a la panadería, pero es apenas que salgo de la aldea que empieza una muy repentina y fuerte tormenta. Tengo ganas de seguir hasta llegar a la panadería, y pasar la tarde con Peeta, pero el fuerte viento me hace devolver, es imposible llegar a algún lado con el clima.

Entro a mi casa, y después de cambiar la mojada ropa por algo fresco y seco, me hago algo de café y me siento a ver las enormes gotas de lluvia caer a través de la ventana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Cielito, despierta – Haymitch me mueve un poco, y me reincorporo en el sofá, me debí haber quedado dormida, es raro no haber tenido alguna pesadilla.

- ¿Qué hora es? , ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto yo, todavía atontada acabada de despertar.

- es tarde, vine para la cena – dice el acomodándose en otro sofá (aclaro que trasladamos algunos de los muebles de Peeta, ya que todos los míos fueron hechos pedazos en el anterior incidente).

-¿y Peeta? – pregunto, notando ninguna señal de él.

-Debe estar todavía en la panadería, esta tarde pase por ahí y habían muchas personas escampándose de la lluvia ahí dentro. Hoy debió ser un buen día de trabajo para él.

Sonrió un poco al escuchar eso, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me preocupe un poco, sé que Peeta ya se ha recuperado en la mayoría, pero no debe esforzarse demasiado; miro la ventana, parece que ya ha escampado un poco.

-Es mejor que vaya a por el – digo, poniéndome de pie y en busca de mi abrigo.

-¿Por qué?, él es capaz de venir por sí mismo – dice Haymitch listo para empezar a cenar. – siéntate y espéralo, no debe demorar tanto.

- Haymitch tiene razón, es mejor esperarlo aquí, además si te vas se enfriara tu comida. Es normal que la lluvia retrase un poco la llegada a alguien.

- está bien, pero si demora más, iré por el – me siento en la mesa y todo queda en silencio.

-Que histérica te volviste cielito – y tenía que ser Haymitch con sus asombrosos comentarios quien dañara el hermoso silencio.

-Callate Haymitch – termino de comer y vuelvo a la sala, esperando a que Peeta llegue pronto.

ENSERIO MIL GRACIAS A TODOS, LOS QUE HAN ESTADO ATENTOS A ESTE FIC. Y POR SU PACIENCIA TAMBIÉN. LES AGRADEZCO TODO EL APOYO. GRACIAS GRACIAS :D . HASTA PRONTO


End file.
